


Calling Home

by Achika



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Family, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vyce is dealt with, the victorious heroes convince their secret weapon that he should really call that brother of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

“So what are your plans now?” Linkara asked.

Vyce was gone, the ship was being searched and scanned, and Linkara, Iron Liz and Doctor Linksano all stood in the bridge, taking a moment to settle themselves and take it all in.  
Linksano seemed to just…stop. All of his minute twitches and shifting stopped dead, and it was a little disconcerting. It wasn’t a tense freeze, though. He seemed more confused than anything else.

“I don’t know. I _want_ to go back to my own universe, but I…haven’t been able to contact it for a long time. I don’t know what kind of condition it’s in or even if they’re _alive_ or…”

Linksano clammed up suddenly and glared defiantly at the two heroes.

“You should try contacting them again. It’s better to know, isn’t it?” Liz said gently.

Linksano thought about it for a long minute, muttering to himself. Linkara and Liz said nothing, just waited for him to work out whatever was going on in his mind. Finally Linksano hung his head and sighed.

“You’re right,” he said, and pulled something out of one of his trench coat pockets. It was circular and about the size of a CD. He opened it, revealing a screen on the stop and buttons on the bottom.

“Is that…an inter-dimensional cellphone?” Linkara asked incredulously.

“Of course! Wayne and I invented them when we were 18. Now be quiet!” Linksano ordered, pushing a couple of buttons. There were beeping noises, and everyone held their breath, staring hard at the screen and willing something, anything to happen. The moment stretched, and just as Linksano sighed and was about to close the communicator there was a static-y click.

“Oscar? Oscar is it really you? You’re okay? 80s Chick just called and said the Shades were gone and we just _knew_ you were alive but I didn't want to risk calling you in case it wasn't safe,” A breathless voice asked. On the screen was a face Linksano hadn’t seen in years. Spiral goggles identical to his own were resting on top of dark hair.

“Wayne! You’re alive! When you didn’t answer right away I thought…”

Linksano’s brother laughed. “Sorry about that. I was _trying_ to get Oscar Junior to take his nap,”

“Oscar… Junior?” Linksano asked hesitantly, puzzled.

“Yeah, I…” he was interrupted by being shoved rather violently out of frame.

“Schlumper! You’re alive!” said the new face.

“ _Spoonette_?” Linksano yelped.

“Get your ass back here, Schlumper! Your brother and I have someone you totally need to meet,” Spoonette said with a grin. Then she looked away and down. “Say hello to your uncle, baby,”  
There was some shifting, and then in front of the screen was a little boy who couldn’t have been more than four years old. Linksano shoved his goggles up so the child could see him more clearly.

“Hi!” The child - _Oscar Junior_ they had named their first baby after _him_ \- said, cheerfully waving.

“Hi,” Linksano said, unable to hold back a grin. His eyes were starting to well up. “Hand me back to your dad, okay?”

Oscar Junior nodded. He had Wayne’s dark hair and Spoonette’s eyes.

“A lot’s happened while you’ve been gone,” Wayne said sheepishly.

“Tell me everything,” Linksano said, staring hard at the screen, trying to take every second of the call into his brain and keep it there.

Linkara and Liz looked at each other. Linksano had obviously forgotten they were there, and this was a private matter. They nodded, deciding to go explore the rest of the ship and leaving Linksano alone with his family for the first time since he had first fled Vyce.  



End file.
